Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latches and more particularly to latches for door and window openings. In accordance with the invention distributed multiple latches are singly actuated to better and more easily close longitudinally extended openings, particularly those where the movable door or window panel and the surrounding frame are made of plastic that tends to yield locally under prying entry force at a point spaced from the typical single latch connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous latches are known. The problem of fixing doors and windows that have extended lengths to their surrounding frames has been addressed by using multiple latches at spaced locations along the door length. This is unsightly and costly, as well as inconvenient to the user, as the latch mechanisms are replicated and must be actuated over and over each time window or door access is needed. Plastic frame windows and doors tend to be more flexible than their metal and wood counterparts and to yield more easily to unwanted entry along their lengths in the absence of multiple latching.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized in a latch assembly for closing a door or window opening to a fixed frame having a longitudinal extent at multiple locations distributed along the extent with a single latching movement, the assembly comprising a longitudinally extended keeper having at least three apertures in distributed longitudinally spaced array, the keeper being mounted to one side of the opening, a cooperating longitudinally extended latch structure comprising a longitudinally shiftable carrier carrying a corresponding number of distributed latch pins selectively engageable with the apertures and a carrier shifting guide, the latch structure being mounted to the other side of the opening in keeper opposed relation, and a hand operable actuator for shifting the carrier and latch pins along the carrier guide between engaged and nonengaged conditions of the latch pins with the apertures.
In this and like embodiments, typically, the keeper comprises a keeper bar mountable to the opening one side, the keeper bar having a raised center section flanked by flanges that are attached to the opening one side, the apertures being formed in the keeper center section to receive the latch pins in keeper center section passing relation, the apertures being cam-shaped to receive and retain the latch pins as a function of longitudinally shifting of the latch pins within the apertures, the latch structure comprises a latch bar mountable to the opening other side, the latch bar having a raised center section flanked by exterior flanges that are attached to the opening other side, the latch structure center section defining a slot opposite each the latch pin for longitudinal movement of latch pins, the latch structure comprises a latch bar mountable to the opening other side, the latch bar having a raised center section flanked by exterior flanges, the center section defining opposed interior flanges, the interior flanges forming a guideway within the center section that receives the carrier in sliding relation, the carrier is spring biased against latch pin engagement with the apertures, the actuator locking the latch pins into aperture engagement against the spring bias, the latch structure further comprises a plurality of guide pins, the keeper defining a corresponding plurality of guide pin receivers distributed between the apertures for aligning the keeper and latch structure in the closed condition of the door or window, and the actuator comprises a lever and a lever operated tongue that engages with the carrier in latch pin shifting relation.
The invention further provides the combination of the foregoing latch assembly and a window or door in the frame, such as one made of wood, metal or plastic
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a latch assembly for closing a movable plastic door or window panel having a leading edge to an opposing edge of a frame in an opening having a fixed side defined by the frame and a movable side defined by the plastic window or door panel at multiple locations distributed along the frame and panel longitudinal extents with a single latching movement, the assembly comprising a longitudinally extended metal keeper having at least three apertures in distributed longitudinally spaced array, the keeper being mounted to the movable side of the opening, a cooperating longitudinally extended metal latch structure comprising a longitudinally shiftable metal carrier carrying a corresponding number of distributed metal latch pins selectively engageable with the apertures and a metal carrier shifting guide, the latch structure being mounted to the opening fixed side in keeper opposed relation, and a hand operable actuator for shifting the carrier and latch pins along the carrier guide between engaged and nonengaged conditions of the latch pins with the apertures.
In this and like embodiments, typically, the keeper comprises a metal keeper bar mountable to the opening one side, the keeper bar having a raised center section flanked by flanges that are attached to the opening one side, the apertures being formed in the keeper center section to receive the metal latch pins in keeper center section passing relation, the apertures being keyholeshaped to receive and retain the latch pins as a function of longitudinally shifting of the latch pins within the apertures, the latch structure comprises a metal latch bar mountable to the opening other side, the latch bar having a raised center section flanked by exterior flanges that are attached to the opening other side, the latch structure center section defining a slot opposite each the metal latch pin for longitudinal movement of latch pins, the latch structure comprises a metal latch bar mountable to the opening other side, the latch bar having a raised center section flanked by exterior flanges, the center section defining opposed interior flanges, the interior flanges forming a guideway within the center section that receives the carrier in sliding relation, the latch structure further includes a spring mount adjacent the carrier and within said latch bar center section, and a biasing spring anchored by the spring mount and arranged for biasing the carrier against latch pin engagement with the apertures, the actuator having a tongue passing through the latch bar center section, and engaging the latch bar against the spring bias in the locked condition of the latch assembly, and, the latch metal latch pins are headed pins, and in which the latch structure further comprises a plurality of nonheaded guide pins, the keeper defining a corresponding plurality of guide pin receivers distributed between the apertures for aligning the keeper and latch structure in the closed condition of the door or window.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides a latch assembly for closing a door or window opening at multiple locations with a single latching movement, the assembly comprising a longitudinally extended keeper having in longitudinally spaced array more than two multiple apertures adapted to keep a like array of latch pins in positionally adjusted relation, a cooperating longitudinally extended latch having in registered relation with the apertures and in longitudinally spaced array multiple latch pins, a latch housing opposing the keeper and receiving the latch in positionally adjustable relation, the keeper and latch defining more than two cooperating pairs of pins and apertures, and a hand operated actuator for simultaneously engaging each the pair of pins and apertures positionally adjusting the latch and keeper relative to the housing and keeper for keeping the latch pins simultaneously in the apertures with a single hand operation, the actuator being free of any locking engagement between the keeper and latch in the locked condition of the latch and the keeper.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a distributed closure system for window or door openings that comprise a frame and a movable panel that cooperates with the frame to close the opening, the closure system including an elongated keeper bar, the keeper bar defining a series of at least three longitudinally spaced and distributed keepers along the length of the opening, and a latch bar disposed generally parallel to and opposite the keeper bar in the closed condition of the opening, the latch bar defining a series of at least three projecting latch members generally opposite respective ones of the keepers, the keepers being adapted to selectively engage or not engage the latch members in keeper received relation in the closed condition of the opening responsive to longitudinal shifting of the latch members relative to the keepers, and an actuator acting to effect the longitudinal shifting freely of any movement of the frame or panel.
In its method aspects, the invention contemplates a method of distributively latching window or door openings that comprise a frame and a movable panel that cooperates with the frame to close the opening, including maintaining an elongated keeper bar at one side of the opening to provide a series of at least three longitudinally spaced and distributed keepers along the length of the opening, maintaining a latch bar disposed generally parallel to and opposite the keeper bar in the closed condition of the opening to provide a series of at least three projecting latch members generally opposite respective ones of the keepers, and selectively engaging the latch members in keeper received relation in the closed condition of the opening responsive to longitudinal shifting of the latch members relative to the keepers, and an actuator acting to effect their simultaneous longitudinal shifting freely of any movement of the frame or panel.